


Forgive Thy Crimes Against the Innocent

by sprayedwithcrab



Series: The Act of Forgiveness is Fickle [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Soul Stone (Marvel), for the record im neither team cap or iron man i just like thor and peter parker a lot, may is absolutely devastated golly, unfortunately thats just the way things go, what can you do, wouldnt you be?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprayedwithcrab/pseuds/sprayedwithcrab
Summary: What if Tony Stark had to stop Thanos's plan by destroying the one infinity stone he could possibly get a hold of?May finds out about this and is devastated.





	Forgive Thy Crimes Against the Innocent

May Parker had been calling her nephew's phone for hours. And, for hours, she had been sent straight to voicemail. At first, she was just checking in. Making sure he got to school alright. But as she kept calling she got more and more frantic.

 

 **(9:05 AM) <<Aunt May>> **"Heyo, Pete! I hope you got to school safely and on time. Call me when you get on the bus!"

 **(9:17 AM)** **< <Aunt May>> **"You haven't called me back, but I haven't received any calls from the school so I assume that you've simply decided to turn off your phone for once and enjoy the view. Not that I'm complaining. Although, the rest of New York isn't all that different from Queens, but I guess there's always something new there. You must get bored patrolling the same neighborhoods over and over."

 **(9:43 AM)**   **< <Aunt May>> **"Hey, Peter? Ned just informed me that you left the bus. Something about aliens? Stay safe, okay? Love you."

 **(9:57 AM) <<Aunt May>> **"I just saw you on TV. You're fighting those weird alien dudes with Tony. And now you're-- following a man in a cape? Please return my calls?"

 **(10:03 AM)** **< <Aunt May>> **"Peter, get off that fucking ship right now or so help me-! Do not go to space, young man! That was one of the rules we set when I found out about you being goddamn Spider-man!"

 **(10:12 AM)** **< <Aunt May>> **"Peter, please call. You didn't get off the ship. Please, god, Peter, if you're getting this,  _please_ call me back. You're all I've got left."

 **(12:34 PM)** **< <Aunt May>> **"You're not back yet. The school just called to inform me that you didn't arrive at MOMA, but I already know that. Please, Peter, come back."

 **(12:39 PM)**   **< <Aunt May>> **"That motherfucker Tony Stark just had the audacity to send me a 'Sorry, can't talk right now' text. But that means I know that you're somehow getting these calls. Call back. Pick up. Do something, goddamnit! Don't just ignore me! Please, Peter, I need to know you're okay."

 **(12:46 PM)** **< <Aunt May>> **"Neither of you are responding now. Great. _Call me back_ , Peter."

 **(1:12 PM)** **< <Aunt May>> **"Peter Benjamin Parker, if you don't get out of space  _right now_ , I will kill you before any alien has the chance to!"

 **(3:43 PM)** **< <Aunt May>> **" _Please come home._ "

 

She paced the floor of their apartment, stressed. Her only family, her  _son_ , was currently in  _space_ , of all the places, and she didn't know what to do. Although, there was nothing she could do, really. All she was able to do was sit there and wait, which frustrated her to no end. 

* * *

It had been days since she'd seen her nephew. She hadn't slept since and had cleaned the apartment about five times over. She hated that she couldn't do anything to help him, and as the long days trudged on, she began losing hope. 

That was, until another space ship came out of the sky. It had caught the attention of many, and most people had begun to panic (they didn't have the best track record with aliens, after all). So, the Avengers quickly responded to the public and assured everyone that all was okay, and that the ship was not an enemy, but a welcome friend. They announced that it was Tony who had been aboard the ship, and May was close to crying tears of joy. Her baby was here. Peter would be home soon.

She called up Stark as soon as she saw the news. She needed to see her child.

 **(11:13 AM) <<May Parker>>** "Tony, bring my child back. I know you're not out of range, I saw you on the news and I know that you're on Earth. Bring him back."

 

She patiently waited for his call back, but when none came, she decided to call Peter instead.

 

 **(4:18 PM) <<Aunt May>>** "Peter? Come home. I miss you. Please. You better get your sorry butt over here before I cook you dinner and end up burning the building down."

 

* * *

A day passed, and there was no response. So, when she heard a knock on the door, she rushed to it with high hopes.

She opened the door revealing a very, very tired Tony Stark. He looked extremely unwell, but stepped forward into the apartment anyway. The first thing May noticed was the complete lack of her nephew.

"Where's Peter? Is he hurt? What's going on?" May grabbed Tony's arm, stopping him in his tracks. He looked at her with sad eyes. Part of her feared the worst, but she buried that feeling so she could focus on getting a straight answer.

"Stark." May started, her tone becoming sharper. "Where is my nephew."

Tony turned to her and refused to meet her gaze. He opened his mouth, and as timidly as anyone had ever heard him speak, he replied.

"There was no other way."

May felt as if her heart had stopped in her chest. Her breathing quickened, and her grip on his arm tightened.

"What does that mean?" she spoke, her voice low and biting.

"It was him or half the universe, May. Believe me when I say I would have preferred the latter." Tony pulled his arm from May's death grip. She stood silently for a good moment, before tears rose to her eyes and she clenched her fists.

"Who gave..."

"I'm sorry-"

"Who gave you the fucking right to do that?!" she screamed, crying. "Who the fuck gave you the right to sacrifice  _my son_!"

"May, believe me, I am just as-"

"No, you are fucking _not_! Don't you fucking  _dare_ give me that 'I'm just as upset as you' bullshit! He was sent to me when he was a young, young boy and I was the one who _raised_ him! You have known him for a mere  _fraction_ of that time, and then you fucking take him to space and  _sacrifice_ him? You aren't God, you don't get to decide who lives and who dies! And to kill  _someone else's child_ , at that! Do you understand how much---" She stopped suddenly, and choked on a sob. " _Do you fucking understand how much he meant to me_? I may have only been his aunt but we were all the other had, and we loved each other dearly. And now- now- now I'm never gonna fucking see him again!"

Tony took a step back, shocked.

"You don't get to- you don't- you don't have the right to kill my child for the 'greater good'! You don't fucking get to decide that! He was innocent and you killed him in cold fucking blood, you piece of shit  _monster_." May hissed, her words sharp as knives.

"May, please-"

"Do not 'May' me, Stark! You are a heartless old man who was given a second chance and the responsibility to look after a wonderful, wonderful child and you  _fucked everything up_!"

"Ms. Parker, can I spea-"

" _No_! There had to have been another way, there's no goddamn way that that was the only solution! But you didn't even  _try_ , you just saw the easiest option and you took it!"

"Ms. Parker, just let me say something!" Tony yelled, which was followed by May gasping for breath as tears rolled down her face. "Ms. Parker,  _there was no other way_. Dr. Strange saw fourteen million six hundred and five different outcomes and we won in only _one_ of them! And this method worked, meaning it was the only one that would have! If I hadn't done what I had to, half of the universe would be dead!"

May stood quiet for a minute, before speaking again. "Fourteen million."

"Yes," Tony replied, "and only one of-"

"You stupid, stupid man. Strange saw _only_ fourteen million outcomes. There's infinite outcomes to every situation. There was more than fourteen million. There was more than one outcome where you won- he simply didn't see those. You dumb fucking idiot."

"May-"

" _My child died for nothing!_ " she roared, fuming.

"Ms. Parker,  _I did what I had to!_ " Tony roared back.

Again, May stayed still and silent in her place. Then, she growled out a final demand.

"Get the fuck out of my house."

Tony did as told and shut the door as he left the apartment.

* * *

 

May looked down at the bottle of wine in her hands. Peter was gone. Actually gone. And the person who killed him believed with all his heart that her child dying was the only way.

 

And now, having lost her child and her only family left, she was left completely and utterly destroyed.

 

 


End file.
